


The Deal

by Tarrinatopaz



Series: Tumblr Photo Prompts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Demon Deals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarrinatopaz/pseuds/Tarrinatopaz
Summary: The demon despaired in having been tricked.





	The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> another piece written for a picture prompt that can be found here: http://gretlusky.tumblr.com/post/112556318393

The demon despaired in having been tricked. It tapped its foot sullenly as it stared down at the body.

The dead man had traded his soul for the ability to draw like no one had ever seen before. And draw he did. His art was featured in galleries around the world.

The tiny stubs of pencils littered the floors, tables, the bed, all the flat surfaces in the apartment. The man had channeled his every waking hour of his remaining weeks to complete his masterpiece.

And yes the demon had to admit the the piece was very good.

There was just one problem. When most people said that the poured their heart and soul into their work they weren’t quite so literal.

The man’s heart had literally given out as soon as he had finished, no demonic intervention of the time limit needed. And there was the man’s soul, brilliant to the demon’s eyes, shining out of the canvas.

A demon couldn’t drag a soul to hell if it was trapped in a cheeky self portrait.


End file.
